The Date that Lead to Chaos
by Starlet36
Summary: Yugi finally gets the courage to ask Tea out, but someone is after Yugi for some ancient payback and he knows just how to get to him...


This is my first fic **ever** so please don't flame me!!!!

All telepathic thoughts will be put with a /thought/ thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. This fanfic is for pure entertainment

Chapter 1: Drama King

The day had finally come. He, Yugi Mouto would ask Tea Gardner on a date (A/N I will be using some Japanese terms later on or as many as I know). Well...he wouldn't exactly tell her it was a date...he'd just hope she'd come to the conclusion. Yugi was too shy to actually confess his undying love for her-he had gone through all of elementary school without telling her, but today, oh-ho, today was going to be different!!!!

/Um, Yugi, I don't want to discourage you or anything, but just out of curiosity why'd you choose this day to admit your feelings to Tea?/

intruded teasingly, the Pharaoh spirit Yami. He was leaning on Yugi's desk feigning indifference but was secretly jealous. Yami had always known about Yugi's "secret" love for Tea though it was quite obvious, as Yugi knew nothing about subtlety.

However, Yugi took the remark seriously ignoring the taunting in Yami's voice (he didn't even blush). Instead, his telepathic voice became much quieter and he seemed to ponder each word as if he himself wasn't sure of what he was saying:

/Well Yami...ever since Battle City I've felt that our battles to figure out your past and really just all the battles lately seem to be getting...life-threatening/

Normally, Yami would have smirked and said "No kidding" at this point but seeing little Yugi's genuinely disturbed face made him concerned. Also, the fact was that he had just been teasing Yugi and hadn't expected such an emotional response; he would've been quite happy if Yugi had just blushed tomato red.

Yugi continued with his emotional confession, tears filling his innocent amethyst eyes, /and in case I-I'm gone I want her to have something so s-she'll never forget me...(hiccup-sob)./ Yugi broke down and began to silently (well Yugi attempted to make it silent) cry, tears trickling down his normally carefree face.

Not wanting Yugi to cry and feeling guilty for bringing this conversation up, Yami decided to console his aibou.

"Yugi listen," Yami said while he kneeled down to Yugi and gently wiped his tears with his thumb (just in case anyone's wondering, Yami and Yugi love each other like **brothers** in this story),

"you and Tea have been through so much since your childhood friendship that I doubt Tea would ever forget you even if she wanted to ...(Yugi sniffs very loudly here, and Yami hastily adds)...not that she would I mean!"

By Ra, this kid had some self-esteem issues.

Luckily, Yugi didn't bother to hear this thought unlike a certain someone...(Yami at this moment: ACHOO!)

Yugi smiled and his sobs and sniffs quieted.

/Thanks Yami/

/No problem/

With the drama done, Yugi went out of his room (which was basically a twin bed surrounded by posters of Duel Monsters with a desk cluttered with random items), wished his grandpa goodbye, and went off to school a little nervous (OK, that's an understatement he was practically shaking), yet despite his nerves Yugi remembered something...

/Yami...who gave you the right to go snooping around in my mind/

A guilty puzzle answered quickly, /Well, Yugi will you look at the time, you're going to be late for school!/

Yugi answered very quietly /(TT)...we're going to have a little chat later about the human rights of privacy.../ With that, the boy with the frightened millennium puzzle around his neck ran off to school.

Innocent little Yugi struck by the certainty and pain of first love (by pain I mean the bruises Yugi acquired during his run because he was daydreaming about Tea and kept tripping), was unaware of the danger to come, and was oblivious to a man who watched him...

Please Review !!!!! I could use some feedback, just please, no flames!!! (I'm just a newbie, wahhhhh!!!!)

(A/N: Just in case you haven't noticed the hint, Yami, secretly has romantic feelings for Tea but he would take those feelings with him to his tomb because **a**: Tea was a mortal, he was a 5,000 year old dead teenage pharaoh stuck in a puzzle- things wouldn't work out, **b**: he would have to use Yugi's body to be with her, and he doubted Yugi would let him, and **c**: he was a **pharaoh **and a pharaoh's got to have his pride, something he would lose if he went out with her- love leads people to do strange things)


End file.
